In testing a large number of IC devices, an IC handler and an IC tester interact to realize efficient and accurate testing. The IC tester provides test signals to IC devices arranged on a test head of the IC tester and analyzes the resulting signals from the IC devices under test. The IC handler automatically provides IC devices to be tested to the test head of the IC tester. The IC handler usually includes a temperature chamber so that the IC devices can be tested by the IC tester under the predetermined temperature conditions. In such a situation, an interfacing member (hereinafter referred to as "spacing frame") is employed to connect the test head of the IC tester and the IC handler.
FIG. 3 illustrates an example of conventional vertical-type spacing frames. The left hand side of FIG. 3 is an IC handler while the right hand side thereof is an IC tester. The IC handler of FIG. 3 is useful in providing IC devices to be tested to a test head of an IC tester by the gravity of the IC devices since the devices to be tested can shift its position in a vertical direction. For an IC handler which does not utilize the self-gravity of the IC devices to be tested, a horizontal-type spacing frame can be applicable wherein the IC handler is positioned in the upper side of the spacing frame while the IC tester is positioned in the lower side of the spacing frame.
In the vertical-type of FIG. 3, a spacing frame 1 usually includes one or more IC sockets 5 to mount IC devices to be tested thereon. The spacing frame 1 electrically connects the IC sockets 5 facing to a temperature chamber 10 of the IC handler with a test head 4 and thermally intercepts air from the chamber. In operation, the IC devices to be tested are automatically positioned and inserted in the IC sockets 5 by a mechanism in the IC handler.
In the conventional structure of FIG. 3, the spacing frame 1 is mounted to the IC handler in advance. The test head 4 is positioned and moved to the IC handler little by little until the spacing frame 1 contacts a seal 13 of a heat-insulated wall 11 which is a part of the temperature chamber of the IC handler. After that, the spacing frame 1 is fixed to the IC handler with clamps 12 using, for example, air cylinders 15. The IC socket 5 faces the temperature chamber 10 so that an IC device can be tested under a predetermined temperature environment. In this arrangement, the IC device to be tested and the test head of the IC tester are electrically connected through the IC socket 5 and a performance board 16.
In the testing structure using an IC handler and an IC tester, a spacing frame has to be changed when testing a different kind of IC devices because the different kind of IC requires a different type of IC socket and also different structure of performance board. In such a situation, in the conventional spacing frame structure shown in FIG. 3, the spacing frame has to be replaced by moving the test head of the IC tester or the IC handler so that the test head and the IC handler apart from each other. This movement is necessary because the spacing frame is directly mounted on the test head and directly contacts the temperature chamber of the IC handler. Usually, in such a case, a user moves the test head rather than the IC handler since the IC handler is heavier than the test head of the IC tester.
Since the IC tester and the IC handler are usually very large and heavy system, and also require a precise positioning with each other, it takes a relatively long time, for example, ten to fifteen minutes, to change the spacing frame in the conventional spacing frame structure. Therefore, there is a need to improve the spacing frame structure to reduce the time required in exchanging the spacing frame when testing a different kind of IC devices.